This invention relates to a weapon safety receptacle and more particularly to such a receptacle which is particularly adapted for retaining hand guns and the like out of reach of small children.
While many safety devices have been proposed for fire arms and the like, such devices have complicated locking mechanisms associated therewith whereby the gun cannot be easily and quickly removed. Also, such devices are complicated in structure whereby they are expensive to produce.